


The Quick and The Hacker

by Sukoh_Makz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soft Cryptane, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukoh_Makz/pseuds/Sukoh_Makz
Summary: Cryptane | Crypto x Octane | Soft/Cute |The Apex Games are not the place for everyone and Crypto knew that he could get it done easily, if it wasn't for a little annoyance that had been selected as his duo.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Cryptane_Shorts





	The Quick and The Hacker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Quick and The Hacker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/700990) by _Roshin_Yuukai_ (me). 



> This is my first work that I'm posting here...  
> Please forgive my broken english (I had to translate this from brazilian portuguese to english, so yeah, it was a real pain to find the right words.)
> 
> I hope you can enjoy at least a little bit of it. (◡ ω ◡)

(...)

The Apex Games are not the place for everyone and Crypto knew that. After escaping the syndicate, who were blaming him for his sister death, he decided to join the Apex Games and clean his name. With a new look and a new identity, Tae Joon Park, now known as Crypto, had a objective. He knew that he could get it done easily, if it wasn't for a little annoyance that had been selected as his duo.

Octavio Silva, known as Octane, was nothing like him. The guy couldn't stay still for any second and that always made him be the center of attention. Crypto didn't want to be with someone like him, but he couldn't choose his duo anyway. At least it wasn't Mirage, the old man was really annoying, and for a split of a second he thanked for not being with him.

They were looting, when Crypto heard the sound of gunshots. He didn't really cared about it because he soon heard Octane's voice and some laughs. He soon went running and Crypto could see one of the syringes with the green liquid on his chest.

After securing themselves inside the Ring, they found a area without any enemies. Crypto thanked mentally to finally have some time to rest, Octane on the other hand...

\- What a bore! Where's all the action? We are already inside the Ring, why is there no one here? - Octane complained, walking in circles. 

Crypto ignored him, connecting to his drone to look around. He was so focused, that when he disconnected from his drone, got scared with the fact that Octane was standing right in front of him, watching him closely. The hacker almost fell on the ground, but Octane grabbed his hand and kept him a feel inches from the floor. Before the hacker could say anything, that well known voice made an announcement.

\- Round 4. Beginning Ring countdown. 

Crypto adjusted his posture and followed Octane, who had already run away.

(...)

He couldn't believe how far he had gone with Octane, there were only 3 other squads left. He felt confident and rethought everything he had assumed of how would be to be with Octane on a match.

His teammate had already ran away, and for a moment, Crypto didn't really cared about it. He knew the other could take care of himself.

Crypto stopped to recharge his shields, in a place out of other teams sights. He certified himself that the door was closed, so he wouldn't be discovered and tried to think of a plan that would make him finish the match as a champion. He looked at the map and ended up getting distracted, not realizing who was also there. Something exploded closer to him and he felt a terrible pain. Soon a little can rolled over to his feet, liberating Caustic's Nox gas. 

He felt like his lungs were burning and couldn't stop coughing. He ended up falling on the ground, without any strength to stay on his feet and his vision getting blurry. A silhouette walked out of the gas cloud, it was Caustic. He grabbed Crypto's neck and started pressing it with a lot of strength. The hacker couldn't fight anymore.

And then something happened, something Crypto could not expect to happen. Octane came to help him, kicking the door and shooting Caustic. They started fighting and Crypto couldn't see properly what was happening there, but felt happy when Octane crossed the gas cloud and helped him get up. He applied a syringe to revive the hacker. 

\- ¡Vamos compadre! ¡Levántate! Come on, come on! - Even with the mask and the goggles on, Crypto could feel his concern. - Do you have any syringes with you? Or a med kit? 

The hacker shook his head, as a 'no' and Octane striked a pose, looking like he was thinking about something. He then proceed to put one of the hacker's arm over his shoulders and took him to a safe place. Crypto would never expect him to do that, but what could he say against it, they were close to win.

The hacker noticed the height difference between them, Octavio was kinda short, he was just a little above Crypto's shoulders. He looked pretty thin, but his arms were defined and he was strong. Crypto finally realized that he was thinking a little too much about that little creature who loved speed and shook his head lightly, pushing those thoughts away. After they arrived at a secure area, they found some death boxes, where Crypto found a red shield and some shield cells. He didn't found any syringes or a med kit and he knew that if he got distracted any second, would end up being eliminated.

He sighed, without even realizing and closed the death box, walking to a wall, to sit and rest for a while. And maybe also to put his thoughts in place. He rested his arms on his knees and looked distant. The hacker finally realized the other's absence, maybe he had gone back to be his old self and went running straight to the enemies, leaving him behind to die to the Ring. He sighed and got startled when he heard the other's voice and saw he run direct to where he was sitting. 

Octane bent down in front of him, taking one of the syringes from his backpack, reaching out to take Crypto's arm, he didn't understand at first, but he put his arm on the other's palm. Octane then began to apply each syringe, carefully, one at a time, keeping his focus on where he was applying it. He then put one hand on the hacker's shoulder, scaring him a little.

\- Be more careful, amigo! - Even without being able to see his face, Crypto could feel that he was smiling.

The two then keep their way to the Ring. Now there was only one enemy squad left, they were so close to victory, that they could almost feel it. Crypto noticed that Octane was with one of his stim syringes on hand, rotating it on his fingers. 

\- You need to stop using that! It's going to kill you. - He said, in a serious tone.

\- I know... But the feeling of adrenaline filling my veins is awesome. And it also helps these babies run faster. - Octane said, pointing to his metal legs.

\- Huh... Just be careful... Don't get too excited with that... - The hacker said, soon connecting to his drone to look around.

While he looked around with his drone, Crypto felt something touch his arm and disconnected from his drone, seeing Octane with his back against his arm. He was rotating a butterfly knife around his fingers and seemed to be very skilled with the sharp thing. There was a little bit of stim on the center of the weapon, looking like a shining decoration and Crypto knew that it was an emergency dose that Octane kept.

The Ring was closing again and they needed to run if they didn't want to get caught. When they were getting ready to leave, they heard the sound of gunshots and Crypto saw the last two enemies. Octane went running first and activated one of his jump pads, launching himself far away and Crypto followed him, trying to not get hit by any bullet. Octane was already singing victory when Bloodhound appeared and knocked him down. Crypto didn't noticed it and kept running, only stopping when he was inside the Ring area. 

\- I'm down, amigo... A little help would be great... - Octane's voice was full of pain and Crypto knew that he needed to go there to help him. 

He connected to his drone and activated an EMP, disorienting the enemies for a few seconds, enough time for Crypto to disconnect from his drone and walk behind some of the constructions around them. He took a deep breath and left the Ring, feeling his skin burn and revived Octane, putting him on his back and running back to the Ring. The guy didn't weight that much, what Crypto could alredy imagine. They needed to be careful with Bloodhound's tracking abilities and Mirage's decoys. 

Crypto ran to a covered area and put Octane down, reaching out to a med kit on his backpack, that he had found along the way and decided to take it if he had an emergency. The other had sat on the floor and seemed to be with some problems to breathe after the stim effects had passed. Crypto took one of his hands and applied the big syringe on his arm, feeling him tremble a little and complain because of the pain. Crypto held his hand for a little too long, not noticing what he was doing, what made Octane chuckle.

The two of them went back to fight against the last squad and Crypto knocked Mirage down, but Bloodhound was shooting at him. He ended up getting knocked down and saw Bloodhound get closer. The hacker closed his eyes, not wanting to see who was goind to eliminate him. He heard a gunshot, but he was surprised that he was still alive.

\- You are the Apex champions! - That well known voice announced.

Octane threw himself against the hacker, hugging his neck. Crypto didn't know how to react and looked to the other's face, noticing that one of the lenses of his goggles was broken, he could finally see one of his eyes. It was easy to notice how happy he was. Crypto hugged him back, a little scared and embarrassed to show any emotion. That made Octane laugh, a genuine laugh of happiness. 

(...)

The two of them did not participated in any other match on that day, they were exhausted and just went back to the dropship. Crypto took a shower, thanking that Mirage was participating on another match, so he didn't have to hear another one of his terrible jokes as he took a shower.

Crypto dried himself up, putting on some casual clothes, soon heading to his room. As he opened the door, he got scared as he saw Octane sitting on his bed, using his phone. He closed the door behind him and kept looking at the other, until he noticed and raised his head.

\- Finally. You are back. I was feeling alone. - Octane said, with a dramatic tone.

\- What are you doing here? - Crypto said, calmly.

\- I had nothing better to do in my room and I was bored, so I decided to keep you company. - Octane said and sat on the bed. - Can I stay here?

\- No. 

\- Why? We are a great duo, and I realized that you never have anyone to talk to and stay up all night with your face stuck in these holograms. 

\- I don't need anyone to talk to... I'm fine... - Crypto opened the door, inviting the other to leave.

Octane flinched a little, looking sad and looked at the floor.

\- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you mad... It's just that Che is participating in games without stopping to raise funds for health clinics and I don't have her anymore to be able to talk all night when I can't sleep...

Those words hit the hacker's chest like knives. Was he being that bad with the other? He sighed and closed the door, going to a small closet and picking up a cover, throwing it at Octane.

\- It gets really cold at dawn... I don't want you to get sick... - Crypto sat on his chair, starting his endless searches.

He stayed focused on that for a long time, forgetting that Octane was there with him. When he decided to take a break from research to rest his head, he saw that Octane had slept in his bed. He was without his helmet, without his glasses and without his mask, which Crypto had never seen him without and he was a little impressed because the other's face was nothing like what he imagined.

The hacker stood up and covered the other with the cover, as he didn't want him to be cold. When he prepared to leave the room, he heard Octane's voice and turned around, seeing him sitting on the bed.

\- What... I slept? - Octane looked confused.

\- Yes... I'm sorry for disturbing you... - Crypto stared at him for a while.

He turned to leave, perhaps the sofa in the small break room was comfortable for sleeping.

\- Hey... Why don't you get some rest... You look tired...

\- I'll stay somewhere else... Don't worry about me... - Crypto spoke calmly, looking at the floor.

When one of his feet touched the floor outside the door, he felt Octane hold his hand.

\- Por favor... No me dejes aquí solo... - Octane's voice had a sad tone.

Crypto sighed and turned around, went back into the room and closed the door. Octane sat on the edge of the bed, calling him to lie down next to him. Crypto was a little uncomfortable and tried to change his mind, so he wouldn't have to be so close. Octane pulled him to the bed and the hacker sighed in defeat, preparing to stay there. Octane's eyes were focused on his eyes and Crypto couldn't look away. He felt his face heat up a little and it made Octane laugh. The other hid his face in the hacker's chest, holding the black long-sleeved shirt he wore with both hands. Crypto was a little embarrassed, but lightly stroked the other's black and green hair. Octane slept first, still leaning against Crypto's chest and it wasn't long before he too fell asleep, hugging Octane.

(...)

In the morning, Crypto was the first to get up and went to see the composition of the teams for the next matches. As expected, he was with Octane again, as they were the champions of one of the last matches. This time there were trios and the third on the team was Lifeline. They would probably win again, as the combat medic had been friends with Octane for years and knew how to take care of him.

As he watched the news about the games and other things as well, he ended up noticing that she was sitting in the small break room. She was looking at DOC and appeared to be having some problems. Crypto decided to approach to see if he could help with something.

When she saw the hacker approach silently, she smiled and said 'good morning'.

\- What's the matter with the DOC? - Crypto asked, sitting down next to her.

\- I have no idea, it was so long ago that I built it that I don't remember how to fix some things... - She sighed, looking exhausted. - I looked at everything and I couldn't find why I can't revive my team with him anymore... I spent the whole morning looking for the problem... - She sighed again, reaching for the mug full of strong coffee and took a long sip.

\- I can take a look, if you want... - The hacker suggested, in a calm voice.

Lifeline nodded without a problem, getting ready on the sofa to watch him.

\- Why don't you get some rest? We still have an hour until the next match. - Crypto suggested.

\- But I need to look out for Silva, otherwise he gets in trouble... - She said between yawns.

\- Everything will be fine... Go. - Crypto pointed a thumb in the direction of the rooms.

The girl tried to speak against it, but she was too tired to argue. Crypto soon sat down on the couch and started looking at the device's settings. He then found the problem and fixed it without much difficulty, then recharged the device so that Lifeline could use it without problems. He passed the room and opened the door slowly, placing the device in a corner and closed the door carefully.

He went to the kitchen to get something to eat and when he sat down at the table, he saw Octane pass by and grab a can of energy drink, drinking it in a few seconds.

\- Huh... Why are you wearing my jacket? - Crypto asked, calmly. 

\- Because I thought it was cool. Besides, you weren't using it anyway. - Octane shrugged and put his mask back up.

He was just without his helmet, showing his hair, making Crypto's attention stay on them.

The hacker then got up and went to his room, realizing that the other was still following him, he stopped at the door and did not enter.

\- Aren't we going in? - Octane asked, curious.

\- I'm going in. You have your room. - Crypto opened the door, trying not to let him in.

Octane grabbed one of the hacker's arms and started to shake it.

\- I'm bored! Let me stay. I don't have no one else to talk to. 

\- Talk to Bangalore.

\- Bang told me that if I ask her anything, she'll send an air strike on me. - Octane spoke, in a dramatic tone.

\- What about Wraith, Mirage and Rampart? - Crypto continued trying to see if the other would leave him alone.

\- Renee ignores me, Elliot is very narcissistic and that irritates me and Ramya just keeps asking me about Che. - Octane looked really sad about that.

\- Hm... Bloodhound?

\- I don't really talk to them... The way they speak is really confusing and they just stay with that crow all the time.

\- Gibraltar? Loba?

\- They don't like me either...

\- Pathfinder? Revenant? Caustic? Hm... Wattson?

\- That robot talks too much, the other two scare me and Natty seems to like to be in silence...

Octane sighed, looking sad.

\- You and Che are the only ones I talk to the most... - Octane slowly released the hacker's arm.

Crypto thought for a few seconds and took one of Octane's hands, leading him into the room and closed the door.

\- Just do not interrupt me. - He spoke before sitting down and going back to his research.

(...)

Crypto had been so focused on his research that he didn't see the time go by. He was almost an hour researching more about Mila's disappearance, who was suspected and what his connections were. It was all very boring for Octane, but he had an idea of what to do.

\- If I do this, do I bother you? - Octane asked, sitting on the hacker's lap and watching him closely.

\- Yes.

\- And this?

Octane said before lowering his mask and taking the hacker's lips in a light kiss. Crypto froze, deactivated his research and tried to think of something, something other than who was in front of him. After they parted, Octane was embarrassed and looking at the floor. Neither of them could maintain eye contact.

Crypto then created courage, a courage that he didn't even know he had. He brought one of his hands up to Octane's cheek and stroked it lightly.

\- Octane...

\- My name is Octavio... - He said, making a pout.

\- Octavio... Why did you do that...? - Crypto asked, somewhat confused by what had just happened.

He was totally different from him, there was nothing in common between them, why him?

\- You are really annoying, you know? Not everything needs to have a reason why. - Octávio said, in a somewhat irritated tone.

\- Jenjang! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to piss you off... - The hacker removed his hand from his cheek and looked away from the other's face, he was too embarrassed.

Crypto then took a deep breath and looked into Octávio's eyes, seeing that he was embarrassed. He then, carefully, took one of Octavio's hands and brought it to his face, feeling the warmth of his skin.

\- I didn't mean it in a negative way, I just don't understand why me? I'm boring and I can't even keep a conversation going. - Crypto sighed and Octávio slowly removed his hand from the hacker's face.

Crypto brought his hand up to the other's face again, running his thumb lightly over Octavio's lower lip, then holding his chin and kissing his lips slowly, with a little fear.

A simple kiss turned into two, that turned into three and in a moment they lost count of how long they were there together. They only stopped when Lifeline knocked on the door, warning them that the match would start soon.

They parted, lips red and puffy, messy hair and red faces. Octavio put his mask, glasses and helmet back on.

\- I almost forgot to ask you... What's your name?

\- Crypto.

\- Not that one, your real name. - Octavio looked sulky.

\- It's Tae Joon Park... But don't tell anyone. - The hacker spoke with a serious tone and fixed his hair.

\- Tae... Tae... I like how it sounds... Or I can call you Joon... It's also cool. - The hacker knew that under that mask he was smiling.

Crypto took his drone and Octavio started to remove the jacket, to return it, but Crypto stopped him.

\- You can keep it. It looks good on you. - He gave a small smile and Octavio put the jacket back on.

They then proceeded to the launch area of the ship, Octavio quickly took the hacker's hand and intertwined his fingers with the other's, smiling under the mask. Lifeline was surprised that Octane was wearing the hacker's jacket, but she decided not to say anything, as it had been a long time since she had seen him as happy.

[THE END]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
